Tiltrotor aircraft typically include multiple propulsion assemblies that are positioned near outboard ends of a fixed wing. Each propulsion assembly may include an engine and transmission that provide torque and rotational energy to a drive shaft that rotates a proprotor including a hub and a plurality of proprotor blades. Typically, at least a portion of each propulsion assembly is rotatable relative to the fixed wing such that the proprotor blades have a generally horizontal plane of rotation providing vertical thrust for takeoff, hovering and landing, much like a conventional helicopter, and a generally vertical plane of rotation providing forward thrust for cruising in forward flight with the fixed wing providing lift, much like a conventional propeller driven airplane. In addition, tiltrotor aircraft can be operated in configurations between the helicopter mode and the airplane mode, which may be referred to as conversion mode.
Physical structures have natural frequencies of vibration that can be excited by forces applied thereto as a result of operating parameters and environmental conditions. These frequencies are determined, at least in part, by the materials and geometrical dimensions of the structures. In the case of tiltrotor aircraft, certain structures having critical natural frequencies include the fuselage, the fixed wing and various elements of the propulsion assemblies. One important operating parameter of a tiltrotor aircraft is the angular velocity or revolutions per minute (RPM) of the proprotor blades, which may generate excitation frequencies corresponding to 1/rev (1 per revolution), 2/rev, 3/rev, etc. An important environmental condition experienced by tiltrotor aircraft is forward airspeed, which may induce proprotor aeroelastic instability, similar to propeller whirl flutter, that may couple to the fixed wing of tiltrotor aircraft. It has been found that forward airspeed induced proprotor aeroelastic instability is a limiting factor relating to the maximum airspeed of tiltrotor aircraft in airplane mode.